Enemy or Savior?
by Kuro Ichizaki
Summary: Sebastian, Artis tenar dan gateng bertemu dengan Ciel yang berprofesi sebagai pemulung di lampu merah itu digosip kan berpacaran dengan Elizabeth, Teman sekerjanya Sebastian. Ciel satu klub dengan Elizabeth merasa dag dig dug hatinya. CielXLizzy SebasXLizzy! banyak TYPO berhamburan! Review please...


Disclaimer :

Yana Toboso

Pairing :

CielXLizzy SebastianXLizzy

Genre:

Friendship, Romance

Warning:

TYPO,GAJE

Chapter 1: Go My Home

" Tuan Michaelis, apakah anda berpacaran dengan Elizabeth Middleford?" Tanya seorang Paparazzi yang sedang mewawancarai Sebastian di Cafe. " Gosip darimana itu? Tentu tidak. Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya" kata Sebastian lembut. "Baiklah terimakasih" Paparazzi itu pergi keluar Cafe.

Enemy or Savior C.1

"Claude,habis ini kemana?pulang langsung kan?" tanya Sebastian di mobil nya. "iya. Pulang langsung ke rumah sutradara" Ucap cowok berkacamata yang dipanggil Claude. "apa?ke sutradara itu lagi?haaah aku capek Claude!" Kata Sebastian yang hendak tiduran, kelelahan.

Sebastian Michaelis adalah seorang Artis yang tenar di kalangan remaja putri. Umurnya baru 15 tahun tetapi sudah memiliki belasan rumah sendiri. Claude Faustus adalah manager Sebastian yang nyaris tak punya rasa humor. Selalu serius hingga Sebastian tidak pernah mempedulikan keberadaan si manager nya.

Tok tok tok. Jendela mobil Sebastian diketuk oleh pengemis. Claude membukakan kaca jendela hendak mengusirnya. "hei pergi sana! Carilah mobil lain yang bisa memberikanmu uang" Claude menutup jendela lagi tetapi dicegah oleh Sebastian. "Tunggu! Hei kau pengemis ya? Ini uang untuk mu! Ngomong-ngomong mana orang tuamu?siapa namamu?" kata Sebastian sambil menaruh uang 1 dollar ke tangan si pengemis. "Namaku Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. Orang tuaku tak tahu dimana. Dia menelantarkan diriku di jalan. Kakak ini siapa?" kata bocah itu.

_**Lusuh sekali pakaiannya. Padahal rambutnya abu-abu yang bagus, matanya juga biru laut yang indah**_ pikir Sebastian. "ah!namaku Sebastian Michaelis".

_**O iya!benar juga!kalau kuajak bocah ini ke rumahku, Claude**__**akan membatalkan janjinya ke sutradara itu! **_Pikir Sebastian lagi. "ah!kau punya tempat tinggal?" Tanya Sebastian "tidak, aku selama ini hanya tidur di kolong jembatan" bocah itu mengerutkan alisnya.

"ya udah kamu tinggal di rumahku saja! daripada disini! Ntar kau gak usah ngemis lagi! Mau kan?" Sebastian membukakan pintu mobilnya menyuruhnya masuk. "Sebastian! Yang benar saja!kau mau mengajak bocah kotor ini!" Teriak Claude. Tetapi Sebastian tidak menghiraukannya.

" Ah udah lampu hijau tuh!ayo masuk!". Tiba-tiba Sebastian menarik tangan anak itu dan anak itu dengan gampang terseret lalu duduk di mobil. "uwaaaaa kotor!aku dibelakang saja!" Claude lompat kebelakang karena dia suka banget bersih.

" Ah ah anu...benar boleh Tuan Sebastian?" Ciel masih melihat-lihat mobil yang ditumpanginya. " Panggil saja Sebas. Masalah tinggal di rumahku itu gak papa! Disana kelebihan kamar, malah kelebihan rumah!" Ucap Sebastian sambil tertawa. " Baiklah. Aku mau tinggal disana. Lalu kalau aku tidak mengemis, lalu aku ngapain? " Ciel masih melihat mobil Sebastian,Takjub.

"oh iya,kau ngapain ya? Masa di rumah doang pasti bosen ya...umurmu berapa?"

"13 tahun. Sebas?"

"aku 15 tahun kelas 3 SM...o iya! Kamu sekolah aja!bener juga. Claude! Masukin Ciel ke sekolah yang sama sepertiku ya. Besok dia ikut denganku" kata Sebastian menunjuk Claude yang sedang asik makan Chuba(Chiki itu loh) sambil baca komik Black Butler. "heh! Yang bener! Bisa apa sehari gitu!" Teriak Claude yang sebenarnya malas tetapi tetap dikerjakan. Claude ngeluarin laptop. "Terlatih. Padahal Claude males, tetapi tetap dikerjakan" Bisik Sebastian pada Ciel. Ciel pun tertawa melihat aksi Claude.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Namaku Ciel Phantomhive" ucap Ciel di depan diri. "itu saja? Ya baiklah silahkan duduk di sebelah Alois Trancy yang ke 3 dari belakang baris 2" Ucap bu Angelina Durlles.

Ciel mendekati bangku yang dimaksud bu Angelina itu sambil melihat temannya satu persatu.

" Hai namaku Ciel" Ucap Ciel mengulurkan tangannya. "ha? untuk apa? Biasa saja tak usah pakai berjabat tangan segala. Aku gak mau berjabat tangan dengan cewek sepertimu. Maaf saja, tapi aku sudah punya pacar" Alois dengan angkuhnya menampar tangan Ciel. Ciel memagang tangannya yang merah lalu mengusap-usapnya. "hei! Aku ini laki-laki! Laki-laki! Kau tidak lihat aku memakai celana? Aku tidak memakai rok,Trancy!" Ciel memperlihatkan celana sekolahnya yang kebesaran. Bukan karena celananya yang ukurannya kebesaran, Tepatnya kakinyalah yang kekecilan.

" Ha? Kau laki-laki? Mukamu itu sama sekali tak ada unsur lelakinya tahu! Muka aneh seperti perempuan! Kau lebih cantik daripada cewek paling cantik di sekolah ini! Bahkan di dunia ini! Hahahahahahaha!" Alois sepertinya ingin mengajak teman-teman menertawakan si Ciel ini. Yang lainpun tertawa. " Ehem...bisa ibu mulai pelajarannya? Dan berhentilah bertingkah usil Alois.." bu Angelina tampak marah dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hai Ciel! Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah ini? Menyenangkan? Sudah dapat teman?" Tiba-tiba Sebastian duduk di meja makan Ciel sambil membawa jatah makan siangnya. " Parah...aku dikerjai habis-habisan oleh Alois Trancy itu. Dan sialnya aku duduk di sebelahnya!" Ciel menggigit roti nya lalu meminum seteguk air. "hahahaha anak itu memang nakal. Nanti aku peringatkan dia agar tidak mengganggumu. Dia kan juniorku di klub" Sebastian melahap sop nya yang lezat dan enak dan lezat dan bla..bla..bla... kalo diterusin fict ini bakal jadi berjudul lezat dan enak.

" Klub? Kau ikut klub apa?" tanya Ciel yang masih memakan rotinya. "kau harusnya segera melihat-lihat klub lalu daftar ke klub itu. Aku ikut klub _dance_"Sebastian sudah menghabiskan setengah dari sopnya.

"Baiklah...ada klub apa saja disini?"

"mmmm klub kesenian, basket, bola,tenis, menjahit, _dance_, menari, menyulam, _cheerleder_, band, gitar, keyboard, sains, paduan suara, kimia, baseball, rugby, amefuto, cerdas cermat, akting yah masih banyak lagi sebenarnya tapi aku tak hapal. Ah bel masuk sudah berbunyi tuh gih sana kamu ke kelasmu! Nanti kutemui di lapangan! Bye!" Sebastian meninggalkan Ciel yang masih bersisa banyak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehabis pulang sekolah Ciel melihat di mading sekolah kegiatan klub yang ada. _**Mmm...banyak sekali...kalau klub kesenian...aku gak ada bakat disitu..kalo olahraga...apalagi! badanku kan lemah. Dance? Pasti tak bisa! Musik? essay? Males! Jadi... tinggal akting dan drama...ah..akting saja deh! Kalau tak enak ya aku ikut Sebastian saja! Tapi...ada alois!ok deh pertama akting dulu!**_.

Ciel berjalan ke klub akting yang jauh. GREK " Permisi...sa..saya ingin masuk klub ini!" Ciel menunduk kepalanya dalam-dalam karena malu. "hei! Angkat wajahmu. Mendingan kau bertemu dengan ketua saja! Ketua...!ada yang mau masuk klub ini...!" anak laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah seseorang yang sedang duduk membaca buku tebal, sepertinya. "ah? Anak baru? Aku Elizabeth Middleford! Kau kenal aku kan?panggil saja Lizzy!" kata anak perempuan itu. _**Ca..cantik sekali...**_ pikir Ciel yang langsung terpesona oleh kecantikan Lizzy pun terbengong-bengong. "hm? Ada apa? Ada sesuatu denganku?" tanya Lizzy dengan manisnya. "ah! Ti..tidak. a..aku ingin masuk klub ini... bo..boleh?"Ciel masih terus memperhatikan Lizzy dalam-dalam. "tentu saja boleh! Nah, aku punya drama nih setelah melihatmu! Ayo masuk ke dalam!" Lizzy menarik tangan Ciel, Ciel... _blushing._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" namamu siapa?"Tanya Lizzy tiba-tiba saat berjalan di kantin

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. Kau..kau kenal Sebastian?"

"tentu saja! Dia kan sekelas denganku. Katanya kau dulu anak pemulung ya? Makannya Sebastian memungutmu. Betulkan?"

"bukan...bukan 'anak pemulung'. Dulu, aku anak bangsawan yang kaya..tetapi ketika ibuku bercerai dengan ayahku...ibu menjadi seorang pelacur...ayah tak mau membawaku karena dianggap mengganggu dan tak bisa membantunya. Sedangkan ibu... kalau membawaku tiddak bisa dapat pelanggan katanya... jadi aku pindah ke rumah pamanku. Disana, paman berjuang keras menghidupiku...tetapi usahnya sia-sia. Bukan 'sia-sia' tepatnya, dia makin lama makin tertarik berjudi, tetapi kalah mulu. Lalu dia membuangku lagi...di kolong jembatan itulah aku dibesarkan oleh seorang ibu yang tak ingat namanya sendiri. Dia baik sekali mau berjuang demiku...begitulah sampai aku bertemu sebastian..." Ciel tersenyum. Nyaris menangis, Lizzy pun mengeluarkan air mata

"kau kasihan sekali...padahal kau masih kecil...cewek lagi!kau harus dijaga!" kata Lizzy yang tiba-tiba memeluk Ciel dengan erat. Ciel kaget setengah mati, lalu karena kesenengan...dia memeluk balik. Lizzy melepaskan pelukanya.

"kak..Lizzy...aku laki-laki kak" Ciel menunduk lagi. Malu memperlihatkanmukanya yang begitu mirip cewek cantik.

"he? Ka..kau laki-laki! Yang benar!" Lizzy berteriak sangat keras, mungkin terdengar sampai kantin.

"i..iya...aku pakai celana kan?" Ciel memamerkan celananya ke Lizzy

"kukira itu rok! Karena terlalu besar,jadi kukira rok!" Lizzy lagi-lagi berteriak sehingga Sebastian datang ke arah mereka.

"Hei! Kalian sedang apa? Jangan-jangan Lizzy pura-pura tak tahu bahwa kau laki-laki ya Ciel? Dia tahu kok! Sudah kuceritakan kemarin. Kau ini usil deh!ya udah yuk pulang!" Sebastian menarik tangan Ciel.

"lho? Pulang Sebas? Kan baru saja kita akan makan siang kan?" tanya Ciel yang keheranan melihat Sebastian Menggemblok tasnya dan Ciel. "ha?oh iya!kau tidak ikut makan siang tadi? Bahkan pelajaran?" Sekarang giliran Sebastian yang dibuat heran oleh Ciel.

Ciel menatap Lizzy yang bingung juga mau menjawab apa. "ha..ha..ha..mmm itu...kita..tadi lagi.."Lizzy benar-benar panik takut disangka yang tidak-tidak. "ah ya! Ki..kita sedang memikirkan drama baru! Ya drama baru! Karena terlalu asyik jadi tidak mendengar bel makan siang dan bel pelajaran" Kata Ciel yang sama kagetnya dengan Lizzy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Minggu, 14 April 10.00_

" Sebastian, Jam 14.00 ada tawaran bermain film dari sutradara Edward. Elizabeth juga ditawari dan kudengar ia juga menerimanya. Kau mau menerimanya tidak? Kalau mau, kita segera ke Central Park di London" Claude begitu serius menatap Sebastian, SehinggaSebastian mau tidak mau mengangguk.

" Dan, jangan bawa bocah kotor itu! Aku tidak suka padanya. Kampungan tau! Kenapa kau memungutnya?" Claude pergi ke garasi untuk mempersiapkan mobil dan Sebastian hanya berdiri lalu berjalan ke kamar Ciel. " Ciel? Hei, aku akan pergi ke London Selama beberapa hari. Kau disini saja ya? Kau boleh ngapain saja disini. Bermain laptop, nonton, yah...hal menyenangkan lainnya yang kau mau. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja tanaka ya?" Sebastian membelai rambut Ciel yang halus seperti adiknya sendiri.

"he-eh. Ngomong-ngomong kak Lizzy juga ikut?" kata Ciel sambil memakan lolipopnya yang masih banyak.

"iya. Nah, Kau baik-baik dirumah ya?"Sebastian keluar dari kamar Ciel.

_**Yah..kak Lizzy ikut...padahal kalo gak ikut akupengen kesana! Mmmm yah bukan ngomongin drama atau apa sih tapi... bagaimana perasaan kak Lizzy padaku? Dan oh ya! Apakah Sebastian juga suka sama kak Lizzy? Aku tak bisa bersaing dengan orang yang telah menyelamatkan ku! Aku tak bisa bersaing dengan Sebastian!**_

_Enemy or Savior_

_Ichizaki_

Halo! Eh eh gimana ceritanya? Kapendekan? Dan pastinya TYPO berhamburan dimana-mana. Dan jangan lupa review ya(kalo mau) hehehehe. ngomong-ngomong cerita ini cielnya tuh jadi pemulung terus Sebastian artis tenar gitu...

nah! makasih yang udah baca ya! (_ _) (berlutut)


End file.
